


The Pizza Boy

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pizza Boy!Mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is a pizza delivery boy, and Merlin has a gluten allergy. So why does he keep ordering pizza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> This is a fill for the Camelot_Land comment fic challenge. 
> 
> I sympathize with Merlin's gluten allergy since I have it too and thought this would be fun to write.

Merlin sat not so patiently on the couch waiting for his pizza delivery. Well, he could careless for the pizza. He was more interested in the delivery guy since he was allergic to gluten and couldn’t even eat the pizza. It was a terrible existence. He tried to reason with himself that he wasn’t completely pathetic and Gwaine made a point to remind him of this every time he ordered pizza. “Least you get free food out of it,” Merlin would always reply, shutting Gwaine up. 

The knock at the door sent adrenaline through Merlin’s system. He jumped off the couch but walked slowly to the door. He didn’t want it to seem like he was just sitting there waiting. Okay, he was a little pathetic. He opened the door to see Mordred with the pizza he won’t be eating. 

“Hello again, Merlin, how are you doing?” Mordred greeted with a smile. 

“Hi, I’m doing well,” Merlin replied. 

“So, I hope I don’t creep you out with this but would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Merlin was surprised by his question but was relived he asked. He had been too shy to even talk to Mordred. “Yes, that sounds great.”

Mordred smiled brightly. “In anticipation of your answer being yes, I wrote my number on the box lid for you. We can get dinner anywhere as long as it’s not pizza.” 

“I’ll give you a call then later and we’ll figure out the details."

Mordred handed Merlin the box. “Take care,” he said as he walked away. 

Merlin watched him walk away, smiling to himself. As he turned back to his flat, he glanced down at the phone number written in the corner of the box. He didn’t notice Gwaine was standing behind him. 

“You’re supposed to invite him in and that’s when the fun begins. Don’t you know anything?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and ignored his roommate as he walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut off the number. He didn’t trust Gwaine if he saw the number. 

 

A week later, Merlin was on his date with Mordred. It was Merlin’s choice so he picked Chinese since he could have choices. 

“So, how did you know I would ‘yes’?” Merlin asked as they ate. 

“It was more of a hope. I had this feeling you that you would since you were so consistent at ordering pizzas at certain times when I was working. No one likes pizza that much to order it almost every week,” he answered with a laugh. 

Merlin laughed with him. “To be honest, I can’t even eat pizza. I’m allergic to gluten so no wheat products for me.”

“Are you serious? So you were really just ordering pizza to see me?”

Merlin could only nod from embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he admitted that to Mordred. 

“What do you do with the pizzas then?”

“My roommate Gwaine eats them. He’ll eat just about anything.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Merlin shrugged. “Too nervous I guess? I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Well, I’m glad I stepped up and asked you out before you ended up ordering a hundred pizzas because you were on your way there.”

 

After dinner, Merlin and Mordred stood outside the restaurant waiting for the other to suggest what to do next. 

“Would you like to come back to my place?” Mordred asked. 

Merlin didn’t even think twice before answering, “Yes.”


End file.
